1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile communication device capable of providing users with a normal phone call environment, even though the user holds the mobile communication device upside down.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device refers to a mobile device that provides one or more functions of, for example, a voice and video phone calling function while moving around, an information input and output function, and a data storing function. Such a mobile communication device may include a speaker and a mike so as to support voice phone calls and to play audio sources.
When a speaker and a mike are adjacently disposed, voice played from the speaker may be inputted to the mike, thereby causing howling. Accordingly, a mike and a speaker may be spaced most widely from each other in a case of a mobile communication device, to minimize interference therebetween. In general, a speaker is disposed at an upper portion of a mobile communication device and a mike is disposed at a lower portion thereof.
With the above structure, when a user holds the mobile communication device upside down for the lower portion to be placed upper than the upper portion, a mike may be placed next to an ear of a user and a speaker next to a mouth of the user. In this case, voices of the calling parties may not be properly transmitted, which disrupts phone calls.
Such abnormal phone calls may be easily attributed to quality defects of a telephone call, malfunction of a mobile phone, or a wrong-number phone call. In this case, users may miss important phone calls.
In particular, such cases may frequently happen in a dark environment or when a user with visual impairment may not easily distinguish position of a mike and a speaker of a mobile communication device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.